Developments and Plans
by Glitara Keladry Sophia
Summary: Tony of all people can't find a date. Pepper is his "substitute". Craziness ensues! A short fluffy Pepperony one shot, possibly more to come.
1. The Kiss

Wrote it at 9:30 at night when I promised myself to go to bed at 9. Not beta'd and possibly full of grammar mistakes my lazy brain didn't catch. It's just a fluffy little Pepperony fic to send you all off to bed with.

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue.

Developments

"You are quite possibly the most impossible person I've ever met!"

Pepper dragged Tony into the coatroom at Los Angeles Hilton by his tie after the most embarrassing moment of her life so far. It was potentially career ruining but she knew she couldn't blame it all on him. She wasn't even sure why she'd agreed to go as his "date" to this thing anyways. She should have known better.

-

It had been a crazy spur of the moment decision made about a week ago when Tony had announced that the annual _Inventor's Ball_ was coming and he, of all people, didn't have a date.

Pepper had been incredulous. "_You _don't have a date? You're the only person I know who could go to the supermarket and end up having a one night stand and yet you can't find a date a week in advance?"

Tony shrugged, shoveling another spoonful of cereal, Fruit Loops, into his mouth, the light from his arc reactor reflecting off the spoon, and then chewed before responding "But you see there's a huge difference between having a random hookup and finding a respectable girl to take to a ball."

"You've dated respectable girls before; a few at least. Why not call one of them up and ask her if she wants to go? I mean, what girl doesn't want to be invited to a ball?" Pepper wiped up the milk he'd spilled on the counter with a sponge looked up at him, then wished she hadn't.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He had that look on his face, the one that meant an idea was blooming behind his deep brown eyes. He was usually using it when she entered his workshop after he'd secluded himself down there for at least six hours, and she got worried that he'd die from lack of food, water, and sunlight. It was also usually focused on a piece of machinery he was working on or a blueprint he was looking at so Pepper was reasonably taken aback when it was directed at her.

"Would you be my date?" He asked eyes boring into her baby blues. She looked away suddenly, afraid of the electricity that had been coursing between the two of them.

"Fine, but this is _just_ a pity date. To think, the infamous Tony Stark, billionaire playboy, can't find a date." Shaking her head she went back to scrubbing the pots in the sink and didn't see the victorious 

smile that spread across his lips. If she had she probably would have changed her mind right then and there. Because Pepper Potts knew that look; Tony Stark had developed a plan.

-

"Wow, Potts, you clean up good." Tony admiringly ogled his assistant as he helped her into the limo. Of course he knew that already. He'd seen her dressed up before, but this was different; now she was dressed up because he'd asked her to, her beauty was a part of him and he secretly wished that she dressed to impress, just a little even, for him.

"Thanks," she grinned at him, but there was a little nervousness in her eyes. She'd trailed behind him while photographers took photos before, and stood next to him at press conferences but they'd never been associated like this. _What will people say? _She thought, sudden doubt crowding her mind, thinking of that night, the _totally not harmless _night. She didn't want that image; sure she could hold her own on a red carpet and had done so before, but not with him. He could read those thoughts on her face and put his hand over hers.

"It'll be fine Pep, just smile and wave and stay attached to my arm and I promise I won't stop for any interviews." When she regained composure he moved his hand away though she could still feel where he'd touched her.

"Thank you," he added, as they got out of the limo, her silver floor length gown shimmering as the flashbulbs picked up speed. They were asking questions but he just smiled and kept walking. He was in his element and his being calm made her so as well.

"Come on," she said, feeling generous and tugged on his arm "We can stop for one interview; it'll help your PR." He looked surprised for a hot second then nodded and led her, grinning, over to the closest reporter.

The reporter was male had a very fake smile and news anchor hair. "We're here with Tony Stark, worldwide leader in weapons and technology advancements, and his lovely assistant Pepper Potts. Tell us Pepper, why did you finally agree to go on a date with Tony?"

Her response shocked even her, "Oh, he had to fairly beg me." She said blithely then grinned like an idiot at Tony while her mind was whirring, asking the same question over and over again, _why the hell did I do that? _

And worse, Tony was going for it. "Ms. Potts agreed to be my date only after I told her that no one else suitable could be found." But he didn't sound like he was joking, and when Pepper averted her gaze from the reporter's pearly whites, which were practically blinding her, she found that Tony wasn't looking at the camera, he was staring straight at her with the strangest look she'd ever seen him give her, it was partly that "idea" look but also something new and heart-stopping.

"Well…" the reporter started to ask his next question but stopped abruptly as Tony bent down, sliding his arm around Pepper's waist, and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

The two parts of Pepper brain, which in her head, and only in her head, she called the "Rational" part and the "Completely-In-Love-with-Tony-Stark" part were saying two completely different things. The rational part was thinking about how the hell she was going to clean up this mess, and what they'd have to shell out to get them not to post this photo in any newspaper or on any TV show anywhere the next day. The other part, which was sadly stronger at that moment in time, was directing her arms to lift themselves up and weave her fingers into Tony's hair, deepening the kiss.

When they broke it, prompted by the reporter's uncomfortable cough after what had been far too long for an innocent peck Pepper smiled apologetically and dragged Tony the 50 feet into the building and then into the coatroom. If she had bothered to turn around and look at his face she would have seen that he had that self same victorious smile on again.

-

The coatroom was only lit by a small bulb and Pepper hoped the shadows were hiding the tears that were unwillingly pricking up in her eyes.

"You are quite possibly the most impossible person I've ever met!"

"Not the first time you've said that to me." He stated, matter-of-factly, even joking a little, but when she turned to glare at him instead she found herself in his arms again. "Sorry Pepper. I don't know what came over me, okay?"

"Okay," she pulled back because she wasn't sure if she wouldn't repeat the events of the minute before being in close proximity to him for too long "maybe we can turn this into an "Angelina kissing her brother" type of thing. It was an accident, sure we've got affection for each other, but it's strictly professional."

"Stop it," he turned away this time, sounding angry.

"Well we have to do something!" she grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around "Otherwise people are going to start calling us Pepperony, God, It'll be worse than Beniffer and Brangelina put together."

"What if I want them too?" his glare was becoming that other expression again and it halted her train of thought abruptly. He continued, "what if I didn't actually try to find someone else to come to this ball with me? What if it's true, I couldn't find anyone else suitable…that you're the only one who is suitable? And anyways, Pepperony beats Brangelina or Beniffer by a mile. "

She was silent trying to get her brain to work again, to connect the dots and understand what he was actually trying to say. As he gazed into her blank stare the wry smile that had crept back on to his face fled.

"Look," he turned his face to the ceiling, resigned, "this was a mistake. I'll go out there, buy the reporter off then take you home. I'm sorry." He turned away just as the wheels in her brain turned enough to realize that the "Completely-In-Love-with-Tony-Stark" part wasn't also completely crazy.

"Oh no you don't," she whispered just as he was turning away, and when he turned back, with his signature questioning look making his features look even more attractive than usual she crossed the space between them and caught him in a passionate kiss. This time they weren't interrupted.

-

Later that night, in the living room he was stroking her arm, coaxing her gently to sleep as the aftermath of too many vodka martinis. Pepper was still freaking out a little, wondering what the press (who they hadn't bought off after all) and more importantly her mother, would say, but Tony knew, that in time, she'd come around .

"All part of the plan," he whispered into her ear as she drifted off, and placed a delicate feather light kiss on her cheek.

-

Alright kids! You know the deal, read, review!

Peace, Love,

Glitzy


	2. Christmas

Christmas Surprise

(lame title I couldn't think of anything else)

Tony and Pepper's first Christmas as a couple, as fluffy as fluff can get.

Tony Stark loves Christmas. It isn't just his somewhat childish glee at getting presents; it's also the nearly insane joy he gets out of giving people presents.

It's pretty selfish, actually. He's an inventor and loves giving people his feats of mechanical genius to wonder at as gifts as he crosses his arms and mentally gloats at his own brilliance.

Last year he made Rhodey a watch so complicated it took him 3 months at least to figure out how to set the time. Of course the watch also had a GPS system, a breathalyzer and a holographic photo slideshow of pictures of them, but even Tony had to admit it was a bit overly complicated.

Obi always got something for the company, something to make the board happy, but of course, he won't be around this Christmas.

JARVIS always gets a spiffy new upgrade, that he usually helps plan secretly through his connections to all the computers in the house, along with the sound of jingles bells after he speaks. Of course, that's just because Tony has _a lot _of holiday spirit and if JARVIS had eyes he would roll them.

That just leaves Pepper, who usually takes care of it herself, just like she does on her birthday. Except most years she's just his assistant, but this year isn't like most years.

-

"Sometimes, I wish it would snow in Malibu," Tony whispers to Pepper who is curled up in front of him, half asleep, his arm around her waist. The lights of the city are the only illumination in the dark and shimmer along her golden red waves of hair. She turns her head to look at him curiously.

"Somehow, I'm not looking forward to that sign of global warming." She says then closes her eyes and snuggles further into his arms. It's been six months since their--- whatever this is, started, all because of that kiss in front of the paparazzi. And the funny thing is that Pepper doesn't regret it a bit.

True at first she was a little worried about what her mother would say, about how people at work would treat her. But when she told them, they only smiled in a way that said "well it's about time". Even her mother, who is a bit overbearing and old fashioned, had congratulated her, if only because she'd "caught" a wealthy man.

She realized that they'd all expected it. In fact, she realized that in a way she had expected it. After the initial mortification of the social taboo wore off she realized how comfortable she was just where she was. She still worked for him, and he still playfully disregarded the important things. In most ways nothing had changed. The flirting was, of course, more obvious, and there was more touching, a lot more touching. Not that Pepper minded, and Tony certainly didn't.

"But, can't you imagine it, Potts?" he whispers, words sinking into her ear, that voice of his that makes her insides melt, "The whole hustle and bustle of that big city out there, slowed to a crawl in awe of the snow."

She's half asleep now, and his words are a lullaby, before she drifts off completely one thought drifts up from her foggy mind "Mmmmm… Never seen real snow before."

With that, Tony is startled. Never seen snow before? What kind of deprived child was she? But then again, he's the son of one of the richest men in the world, and went skiing in Aspen every winter since he could walk. "Really?" she nods as consciousness fades and as he settles down next to her the gears in his brain start whirring.

Finally he has a Christmas present idea for her. It involves no fancy gadgetry, no machines or cars, he won't get her jewelry like he's gotten previous "girlfriends" because Pepper is different, Pepper is special, and Pepper deserves the best.

-

Apparently the weather agrees with him. As he's checking it for the zillionth time he finally sees what he wants. Christmas Day, 3-6 inches of snowfall, in the most perfect place in the world to celebrate Christmas: New York City.

Pepper suspects something; for a few days prior to his discovery he'd been sneaking around with this little sideways grin on his face like a kid in a candy store.

"What are you up to?" she asks teasing with her dimples showing and instead of responding with words he just kisses her.

-

"Do I have to wear the blindfold?" It's Christmas Eve, and they're standing by the door, bags packed, by Tony surprisingly, with him holding out the blindfold. He nods and she decides to change the subject

"You packed for me?" she asks, kissing him on the cheek but a little confused, then goes to pick up her bag. He swipes it before she can reach it and hands it to Happy who's got the car motor running.

"Nu-uh," he admonishes, waving his finger back and forth "The contents of the bag are part of the surprise. Now, for the rest of it to work you have to put this," he gestures with the blindfold "on."

"Okay…" she lifts it over her eyes and turns around for him to tie it over her hair. He does then lifts her hair and kisses the nape of her neck. Then he leads her out of the house, down the walkway and into the car.

-

An hour later they're air born, but all the plane windows are shut and the Captain has been instructed not to announce their destination on pain of firing. Pepper is sitting back in one of the lounge chairs with an exasperated smile and a martini.

"The blindfold was unnecessary," she tells him.

"Was it really?" he pretends innocence and grins. "Huh, maybe it was nice for you to have to depend on me for a change."

"Do you really think so Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, yes I do Ms. Potts."

"Then perhaps I agree." She winks.

-

During their final descent to wherever Tony tells her she can finally open her bag. Inside are a knee length red velvet dress and a white pea coat, along with new black leather boots and a few days worth of her regular clothing.

"Thank you," her eyes light up at the present and she twines her fingers through his.

"Don't mention it," he responds then gets up to change into his suit.

-

They land in New York and as the limo pulls up at the Plaza she turns to him.

"So, what's the big surprise?" she asks. The city has a different dynamic than Malibu and he purposefully told the driver to go the scenic route; the most she's seen of the city is the business district because of work trips. He can tell that she's getting a kick out of it, and he's glad, and relieved.

"All in good time." It's Tony's turn to wink.

-

They spend the rest of the day shopping and carrying on to the flash of photographers' bulbs like most high profile couples out on the town. They both secretly enjoy it, Tony perhaps more than Pepper.

In the evening they eat in the hotel's restaurant by candlelight, and before going to bed Pepper thanks Tony once more for her Christmas present. "It's not over yet, Potts."

"Tony, you really don't have to do anything else." She insists.

He just raises his eyebrows and says mysteriously, "Trust me I'm not."

-

On Christmas day it starts snowing around 3 AM. Tony wakes Pepper.

"What are you doing?" She glares angrily through half closed eyes.

"Trust me. Now up and at 'em."

Hazily they both dress and take the elevator downstairs. Tony is thankful that she isn't asking too many questions and that he took the precaution of closing the blinds in their room.

-

The lobby is silent with only a few sleepy hotel night staff awake that pay no attention to them.

As they walk across the lobby, Tony reaches out and puts an arm around her waist.

As they step outside and the first snowflakes melt into her hair he whispers "Merry Christmas".

Alrighty then, you know the deal comments and criticism please (help me with those damn tenses)!

Peace, Love,

Glitzy


End file.
